


Visions and Dreams can tangle

by Whyd1dyoueatmyfries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Mentions of most of the characters throughout this fic, expect your favs ig, light angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyd1dyoueatmyfries/pseuds/Whyd1dyoueatmyfries
Summary: in the northern and southern tribes finding your other half is considered a blessing.In the fire nation, not so much.OrAnother soulmate fic with a twistOrSokka learned his tribe could be just as cruel to him as the fire nation was to everyone else.ORThe universe loved messing with sokka
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	1. Not so sturdy walls

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched atla and just thought zuko and sokka needed to be together.  
> This is my first fic on here, i wrote this chapter and had some fresh eyes read over me. So i hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!  
> Do people still like soulmate au's?

"If your newborn's future love is a child of air, the winds will pick up and the currents will carry them back to shore.  
If they are a child of earth the oceans rocks will light green as a sign of welcome."

The small group of girls ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed in amazement. As if they haven't heard this story a million times before.

Sokka was slouched up against his little sister, arms crossed, brows creased. Letting her take most of his weight. He didn't feel too bad about it, since she forced him to come with her.  
_'This is stupid'_ , he thought, and he said so to Katara. She just shushed him.

"If they are a child of the sea the ground will rumble, the glaciers will crack and break. For it is the greatest gift to be bonded to someone so close.  
And if they just so happen to be a child of fire; of agni himself, the moon will bleed crimson red, but only for a moment."

The group of kids began to scoff and boo at the end of Gran-Gran’s story. Sokka never showed up to these little "meetings" for this exact reason. The fire nation was _always_ brought up; one way or another, they would end up crossing that line. He anticipated it. He _waited_ for it.

He waited for the children to give him those sidelong glances, when they thought he wasn't looking. Or say a few choice words loud enough for him to hear, but not Gran-Gran. 

And when they did Sokka’s heart would drop to his stomach. No matter how many times he'd been through this, or how long he thought about it, or how well he planned everything out. It always hit him right in the gut. Made him dizzy, made him breathe a little faster, made his heart thump in his chest a little harder. He's been getting used to it little by little. Building his walls and reinforcing them, making sure no one could get to where he didn't want them.

But sometimes, like today: he just didn't have it in him. He didn't have the time to make sure his bricks were holding together properly. Or if the windows were locked just like he'd practiced.

Sokka's eyes began to burn and he finally came to the conclusion that today was a bad day, and staying here would only make it worse.

He eased up from Katara's side and made his way toward the exit. Managing not to trip over the foot that was so obviously placed for his downfall, leaving the snickers and glares from the other children in his wake.

____________

Sokka was perched up on his makeshift watchtower, sharpening his boomerang. It gave his hands something to do, kept him focused like he should be.  
It hadn't been too long since he left the igloo. The sun was just beginning to set and he could see the group of girls scatter back to their huts. Back to their families. Their mothers would scold them for almost missing curfew. And they would tell their mothers about how sorry they were, but Gran-Gran was just telling the best stories. They would laugh about it over dinner, and continue to be that perfect little family.

To say Sokka was envious was an understatement. It hurt to see other people living your dreams. It left a bad taste in his mouth and a hole in his heart.  
He brought his right hand up and rubbed little circles in his chest. All this thinking might make him sick.

He turns his attention to the waters, now leaning against the tower. He huffed and his shoulders dropped.

 _'Dad and the rest of the warriors would've been back by now,'_ He mused. He pauses, catches himself and decides to stop that line of thought right then and there. 

"Sokka!"  
He heard his name from across the ice.

Running his hand down his face, he groans. "I cannot catch a break today."

He moved to leave his spot on the tower, seeing his sister make her way towards him. He stood at the bottom of the wall and waited for what she had to say.

She stopped abruptly. Placed her hands on her knees, taking quick breaths.  
Sokka shook his head in amusement. _'How long had she been running?'_

Katara's head shot up, frown prominent on her face. She shouts, "I've been looking all over for you!" She gestured to the village arms going wide. "Where have you been!?"

"Obviously on top of the southern tribes best watchtower," he smirked.

"You mean the southern tribe's ugliest watchtower," she teased, she spins on her heel and makes her way back to the hut they shared with Gran-Gran.

Sokka stumbled after her. "Hey, I worked hard on that!"

Katara yelled over her shoulder, "And Gran-Gran worked hard on dinner, so hurry up!"

They walked on the ice that held their home together. Past the other igloos and huts, past the unpleasant parents and the children that were a thousand times worse than them. He took a deep breath and let the cool air fill his lungs.

He kept his head down to avoid the stares, pulled his anorak tighter around himself. Almost like a shield. It didn't work much though. It didn't stop him from imagining what they looked like. It definitely didn't stop him from hearing them.

He was a coward, and he wasn't good enough, and he didn't belong here, and he was poisoned blood in the family line and so on and so forth.  
As usual, they spit their words at him and let their hate be known. As usual he ate it, walked past it, and pushed it to the back of his mind where it couldn't hurt him.

Sokka was used to this.

He was deemed a traitor from the day he was born. From the moment his mother laid him in la's cool waters, and tui showed them all what they didn't want to see. 

Her pale face dripped fire nation reds. It was gone just as fast as it came, leaving the village in shock.  
A century ago that would've been something to celebrate. Just like the others it was a gift.  
These days… not so much.

The war was started by the fire nation. All they did was take, and take, they didn't care what happened or who they lost. 

Their mother, gone.  
Their father, gone.

He hated them just as much as everyone else. But the enemy of your enemy wasn't always your friend. And They could care less about him.

___________________

When they finally stepped inside the hut, Gran-Gran announced that dinner was nearly finished. They'd moved in with Gran-Gran when dad left to fight in the war. Sokka had been too small to join them when they left with the rest of the village. Taking care of his sister and his grandmother was his top priority.

Their old hut was still intact, but they only used it to get away from each other. It didn't feel like home anymore so they decided to move all their belongings to Gran-Gran’s. It was an easy move, since it was just the two of them. Then again they didn't have much of their parent's things to move anyway. 

They sat and waited patiently for granny to pass out the bowls, and share them their food.

They ate in silence. Sokka wasn't in the mood to speak and Gran-Gran never really needed to. Katara spoke up asking a few questions, or making a few statements. Granny would hum in agreement to whatever she was saying and they would slip right back into silence.

Then it clicked.

Gran-gran didn't do this, usually she would tell one of her famous stories about mom or dad. Or the benders and their origins. Usually she let katara tell sokka all about how her healing lessons were going. She'd brag about being at the top of the class, and how she was the fastest learner. 

But this was different.

Sokka wasn't stupid. He was a child, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

Right now she was thinking, she was giving _him_ time to think. He didn't like that at all.

He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and shot up from where he was seated. Managing not to tumble backwards he offered to clean the bowls in a panic and scooted toward the exit.

"Hold on," Gran-Gran said, stopping him in his tracks. "It's your sister's turn to handle the dishes. Why don't you hand those off to her and come sit with your grandmother?" She tapped the seat next to her. 

Sokka looked back at Gran-Gran. She gave a tight smile; the type that warned you not to fight back. He knew what she was doing and he hated it.

katara moved in front of him, she smiled apologetically. 

Defeated, he pushed the bowls into Katara’s palms and moved to sit back down, choosing the seat across from granny instead of next to her.

Katara made her way to the fountains and now all the attention was on Sokka. He felt naked like this. Gran-Gran was a smart woman, which made her equally as dangerous. Sokka could feel her eyes on him, watching him, analyzing him.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

 _'Like I can say no,'_ he thought angrily.

She got up to prepare the tea without an answer. Walking to the fire she said, "You left the meeting earlier today."

Sokka looked at her back while she stirred the pot. "I wouldn't call that a meeting, Gran-Gran."

She chuckled lightly, which made sokka feel a bit better about this whole situation. His chest got a little lighter. "I suppose you're right. We don't make elaborate plans like your father, or those ridiculous battle strategies like your Uncle Bato; but i know my stories don't just make people run out of my igloo."

And the weight was back.

He played dumb. "So this is about your story?"

She turned back to him with her eyebrow raised and two cups in her hands. "You knew it was," she stated.

"I knew it was."

___________________

That night Sokka cried. He actually cried. A thirteen year old boy, a warrior, leaning on his grandmother and gripping the sleeves of her anorak. Sobbing and shaking, leaving the tea to go cold. 

Gran-Gran asked him if he was scared of the love the spirits blessed him with. She asked him if he was alright. She asked him how he was handling everything on his own. She knows how hard he has to work, and how much he loves the people that just don't seem to love him enough. If at all.

It wasn't the questions that finally forced him to let everything out. It was Gran-Gran, it was the way she asked like she cared. Like there wasn't anything more important than him in that moment. It was the way she smiled when the first few tears streamed down his face. The way she wiped his tears and let him talk.

He let himself tell her how he was so confused. How was he supposed to love someone that only brought destruction to his people? How was he going to trust them? The village already thought he was a traitor. He didn't wanna let them down. He didnt wanna let Katara down. He didn't wanna let dad down.

He told her about the visions he had. A boy in bandages, locking himself away from the world.

He told her how angry he was when dad left. How much easier it would be to get through the day if people weren't watching his every move all the time. Or how he thought he and Katara wouldn't argue as much if he was still here.

Eventually he stopped rambling, Gran-Gran wiping up the last of his tears.

"I'm sorry," he huffed, eyes downcast.

"You shouldn't be sorry for feeling." She lifted Sokka’s chin, so he was looking at her properly. "You and your sister have been through a lot. The both of you are strong together, but individually you can only take so much. I'm glad i finally got you to cry," she said humorously. 

"So you planned this?" he laughed lightly.

"Of course I did."

"Of course you did."

___________________

Granny kicked him out a little later to go find Katara. Luckily she was exactly where he thought she'd be. In their old hut. Curled up under the quilt mom had made them when they were smaller. When times were simpler. 

He tiptoed his way around her and curled up under the blankets next to her. She stirred awake, turning around to face Sokka.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You didn't, I was waiting for you. Are you alright?" she asked, placing her left hand out for Sokka to take.

"Uh, ask me in the morning?"

"Fair enough." she smiled. "You know I'm here for you right? I've got your back, and you've got mine, you know that right?"

Sokka loved his sister. He would do anything for her, risk everything for her. She was his rock and vise versa. He squeezed her hand a little harder and croaked out a shaky, “For sure." 

That's the most he could come up with without his eyes spilling over again. And he would rather not go through another face avalanche, especially not in front of Katara.

He let Katara talk. It was kind of a one way conversation with Sokka only humming to let her know he was listening. But it was nice. She didn't really expect him to talk. Just to listen; he didn't mind. 

That night was a calm one.

He ended up falling asleep to her voice, and she followed suit only a moment later.

____________________

Miles away, across the southern waters, and scorched ruins. Past the ancient temples, and live cities; lies a boy. A prince. Newly scarred and soon to be banished. 

He sits in his room with his hand over his heart, bearing pain and grief that isn't his. Seeing a boy in water tribe blues. Crying to his grandmother. Clinging to his sister.

He got up from his bed and walked toward his windows. The wind shook the glass and he was tempted to open it. 

He looked past the city, and focused on the water. The way the moon shone on it, the way the waves hit the cliffs. He huffed and trudged back to bed, thinking about the water tribe boy again. He wanted to help. He really wished he could. Take the pain, ease it. Anything.

But they were a sea apart and he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

___________________

…he was wrong; about leaving anyway.  
A few days later Zuko’s father called for an audience. As if losing the Agni Kai to Ozai wasn't embarrassing enough.

Firelord Ozai had banished his own son. Sending him on an impossible quest to retrieve his rightful place in the palace only by capturing the Avatar. A man who's been missing for a century; and then some.

People thought he was dead, saying avatar roku broke the cycle in his disappearance.

There was no way he could do that; little did he know that was the plan all along.

With the provided company of his uncle, a small crew and their single ship, they finally set off. Iroh knew it was an undoable task for a thirteen year old. He tried to stray Zuko away from that path, but the boy was stubborn.

He needed to prove to his father that he was his loyal son. Prove to his sister that he was more than she thinks he is. Prove to himself that he was worth something. So failure wasn't an option.

_____________

Two years passed since Hakoda left with the other tribesmen to assist in the war. It's been getting closer and closer to home. There's been no word from him or the rest of the troops. There was no way to tell if they’d be able to come back home or not.

Katara was still the tribes biggest secret, and  
Sokka’s top priority was still taking care of the village. Even though they'd rather anyone else. 

He and Katara don't argue as much anymore. Not to say that they don't still fight, but compromises come quicker than they used too. Gran-Gran’d even been giving Sokka her time. When she's not dealing with the little ones; their having tea. She lets Sokka speak about the Fire Nation boy. Well, Fire Nation prince, he recently learned.

He's been having visions,  
now more than ever.The settings even changed. Which is weird, if he's a prince he should be in the palace. But it seems he's on a ship now. Cold floors and dark rooms. He's angry, always so angry. Like he can't find what he's looking for. Never content. 

He wants to reach out to him somehow, to calm him down. To ask him what was troubling him.

But they were a sea apart. And Sokka had his own troubles to deal with.

_____________

Sokka was sitting at the top of the watchtower. He had fixed it up over the years. He even placed a flag at the very top. It was a daily thing, staying up here for at least an hour, looking out for the Fire Nation, but mostly looking for any sign of his dad. It would be impossible for them to come home if the war was still going on. But a boy could dream. That's the only thing he could do.

He leaned back and took a deep breath. The sun was at its highest, the wind was just right, helping the water splash up against the ice. He sat up and rolled his shoulders. _'It's a good day for hunting,'_ he thought.

He left his position atop the tower and made his way to the hut to start packing. He needed to do this quickly before Katara could nag him about coming with him. 

Sokka's luck was terrible, he knew it was. So it wasn't surprising when he heard his sister basically throw herself in the hut.

"You were leaving without me," she accused.

"I _am_ leaving without you," Sokka retorts.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen,” he grumbled, still packing his supply bag.

Katara put her hands on her hips. She knew she was getting under his skin. 

Just then Gran-Gran walked in. Katara whipped her head around. Pleading she said, "Tell Sokka to take me with him. Please?"

"Tui and la," Sokka groaned. "I'll be fine." His voice almost cracked.

Gran-Gran ended up siding with Katara. She says something about it being too dangerous to go alone. She tells him he should stick with his sister. Katara laughed, crossing her arms, enjoying her victory for today. 

Sokka stared at Gran-Gran, mouth agape, eyes wide. She pat him on the chin, closing his mouth.

He caved and told Katara to grab what she wants cause they'll be out for a few hours. He might make it longer to piss her off. Just so she remembers before she asks to tag along next time.


	2. Why universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe hates sokka. Sokka hates the universe, there is no in between.

______________________

They've spent a good while out "hunting" doing more sitting and waiting then actually catching.The canoe sat in the calm waters between two of the biggest glaciers they could see,which was probably dangerous but neither of them commented on it.

Sokka didn't end up catching as much fish as he'd hoped. He decided to blame it on katara and her weird water tricks. Either soaking him, or scaring away any aquatic animal in range.

They sat back to back, creating some sort of invisible barrier. A false sense of privacy really. As much as he'd wanted to be alone, this was nice. Until his sister started complaining.

"How much longer are we gonna be out here?" She turned to glare at sokkas back.

"Told you I wanted to go alone." sokka replied. 

"You're doing this on purpose."

" I absolutely am." He steers the canoe clear of some broken ice and focuses back on the water. He spots a fish coming closer and closer to the canoe. He snatches up his spear waiting patiently, for the right moment to strike. 

Katara calls out to him, he ignores her not thinking much of it. She would scare his fish away if she wasn't quiet, he recites that line of thought to her and goes back into his own little world. Watching, waiting. 

He finally sees an opening and sends his spear up over his head. Just then what feels like a tub of water comes crashing down on him. Soaking him and scaring away what was supposed to be his next catch.

Sometimes he forgets his sister is kind of an anomaly in the tribe. Groaning he turns around.

"Why is it everytime _you_ play with magic water _I_ get soaked?!"

"Ugh, it's not magic, its water bending. And its-" sokka cuts her off before she can finish. He's heard this spiel too many times.

"Yeah yeah an ancient art. Unique to our culture. I get it. All I'm saying is if I had weird powers i'd keep my weirdness to myself."

He pulls his wolf tail dry, huffing he sets his spear aside.

"Why are you so angry?" katara asks.

"I'm not angry."

"Really? you only get like this when-" she stops speaking, finally realizing the problem.  
He tenses.  
Sokka also forgot that sometimes his sister could be frighteningly perceptive. She could tell something was wrong by the way he breathes. Or he was just a bad liar. Either way she was good.

"It's him again isn't it? Your soulmate?"

Sokka deflates, knowing where all of this was going. He decides not to fight it.

"Yeah." He replies. Turning all the way around to face his sister. This was gonna be _so_ much fun. (Note the sarcasm)

"Why don't you just talk about it?" 

Sokka looked at her like she had two heads, she shrinks back realizing what she asked. People already don't like talking to him. Just because they've eased up over the years doesn't mean they'd willingly talk to him about his fire nation lover. Especially not that.

Plus,how does he even start that conversation. "Hey i've been having visions and real specific dreams about my anger driven, fire nation, tyrant of a soulmate?"  
Absolutely not.

"Mine aren't very good either ya know? Its like a bad dream over and over. A nightmare on loop."

"I know katara." Sokka looked away from his sister.

She's the one that should be angry.she first started having visions almost as soon as she hit thirteen. It was nightmare after nightmare. They'd tried to get the elders to help, but they didn't know what was wrong. They even asked the spirits for guidance, Unsurprisingly they didn't get any.

She told him what was wrong on one of their bad nights. When the day was colder than usual, when they had more fights than anything else.

She told him about the boy on the bison, how he was caught in a storm and dragged down by the waves. She was confused as to why she was shown an airbender. They were extinct. Wiped out by the fire nation. 

Sokka raked it up to the world playing its tricks on its people again.

The story would stop there, it always did. She didn't wanna think about what could've happened after that. He knew it still hit her pretty hard. 

It was a shame he couldn't tell her everything. He wanted to, he honestly did. He just didn't think their situations were the same. There was no way she'd approve of who his "other half" was.

Almost instantly the water started getting choppy. There was broken ice almost everywhere, jerking the canoe every which way. They hadn't been paying attention and got themselves caught in the worst part of the waters.

Sokka grabbed the paddle to steer the canoe, but the current was too strong and there was too much ice to avoid. They were jammed between the icebergs, the sides of the boat cracked and they jumped on the scattered ice before it was completely crushed.

Katara nearly slid off into the water when she landed. She sat up next to her brother,leaning on him just a bit.

"Still wish you were alone?" She asked.

"Yes actually, if you weren't here I would've been paying attention, and _that_ wouldn't have happened." He pointed to the scattered wood in the water.

_"Me?!"_ Katara fumed. She stood up and got in sokkas face. " if i wasn't here you'd probably be dead! So what i should be hearing is thank you!"

Pieces of ice hit the water, a crack could be seen traveling up one of the bigger glaciers that nearly blocked the sun. Katara continued to rant.

"Your not the only one that has it bad! ever since mom died i've been doing all the work, while you've been off playing. _soldier!"_

********

****

He tried to get her to calm down but it just wasn't working. Another crack made its way up the ice. 

****

****

"You know what? I'm done helping you, from now on you're on your _**own!"**_ with the last forceful swing of her arms she unknowingly splits the glacier in half. She finally notices sokka staring behind her and follows suit.

****

****

It was too late though. The damage was done and the water rose pushing the ice and sending katara falling backwards into her brother. They held onto each other, coming to an abrupt stop moments later.

****

****

Sokka glares at her, "okay! You've gone from weird to freakish katara."

****

****

She looks around, eyes wide, the remnants of the iceberg scattered. "I did this?"

****

****

"Yup." He pats her on the back. "Congratulations."

****

****

Sokka didn't think their day could get any worse. But the universe loved proving him wrong. At this point he thought whoever was running his life enjoyed making it a living hell.

****

****

The water below them glowed an impossible blue, it started to bubble the closer it got. whatever was under there was about to hit the surface which means they probably needed to move. 

****

****

Whatever it was finally came up,the waves sending the ice under them moving once again. 

****

****

Sokka hunched over katara, shielding her from the oncoming water. They stopped moving and katara scooted from under sokka, looking to get a better understanding of what just happened. In their former spot was an iceberg. Oddly it was glowing, and she could see fain outlines of something, of. _someone_ inside. 

****

****

She panicked and quickly turned to snatch the club from sokkas back. He went for it first but was too slow. 

****

****

She ran up to the iceberg sokka calling after her.

****

****

"Katara wait, we don't know what that thing is!" He ran to follow her.

****

****

By the time he got there katara was already striking the ice with his club.

Once.

Twice.

No budge.

Third times a charm,the iceberg seemed to burst open sending them tumbling into one another. A light shot up to the sky, parting the clouds on its way up.

****

****

_________________

****

****

A certain prince spotted the light in its emergence. His uncle insisted it was the southern lights,but the boy knew what he was looking at. (Or hoped he knew.) The avatar had returned.

****

****

_________________

****

****

The light vanishes and the two get a better look at a boy, curled in on himself. He seemed familiar, but katara couldn't put her finger on it. She ran up to him, lying him on his back. She looked over his features, the arrow on his head, the bright colored clothing. It was obvious he was an airbender but no one had seen one in years.

****

****

Then it hit her. _This_ was the boy on the bison. The boy from the storm, the one from her dreams, from her _nightmares._ This was her soulmate.

****

****

He started to wake up,opening his grey eyes to meet blue ones. A breeze blew past as soon as he did, ruffling the girls hair, it was pretty nice. She _looked_ pretty nice too.

****

****

He sat up squinting his eyes, adjusting to the light. He gets a good look at katara and his eyes go wide. Katara worries they'll pop out their sockets if he doesn't relax.

****

****

"I've had dreams about you." he beams.

****

****

___________________

****

****

Zuko was thinking, he always did. There wasn't much you could really do when you were stuck on a warship with a bunch of middle aged men. They'd just returned to the southern waters when zuko spotted the beam that hit the sky. They were headed up closer to the water tribe. Definitely not because he wanted to see the water tribe boy. He was looking for the avatar. 

****

****

Besides,he was on a mission.There was no time for longing looks and quick kisses. Even if he did want it, he couldn't have that. Couldn't let himself have that.

****

****

He soaked in the view from the edge of the ship. It was night, the moon rose above everything. stars bursting and forming every second.

****

****

He hears the sigh of a heavy door open, followed by a yawn that's undeniably his uncles. He doesn't turn around when he comes up behind him. Placing a hand on zukos shoulder; he tells the prince he needs to rest. They'd be at the southern tribe by midday, and if he was going to face the avatar he would need his energy.

****

****

Zuko was grateful for his uncle, he hasn't always been the best nephew. Letting his temper get the best of him, and always acting without thinking ahead. But Iroh has been with him since day one. At his worst and his best. 

****

****

He was zukos rock and he doesn't know what he would do without him. He was happy at least one person in his family didn't hate him with a burning passion.

(No pun intended)

****

****

He ends up giving in, letting iroh lead him back to his room, promising him that everything would be exactly where he left it when he woke up. 

****

****

Just before he dozed off he was hit with a wave of amusement,not his but amusement nonetheless. His other half, the water tribe boy and his sister. Bickering, like siblings did. His sister red faced and him laughing till it ached.

****

****

__________________

****

****

...so in hindsight, sokka realized he was right; about having his own things to deal with. More specifically this airbender thing. This airbender _kid._

****

****

He had to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone. Needs to be sure that he's not a spy. The universe was playing with his emotions and at this point he was getting pretty tired of it.

****

****

The kids name was aang, and apparently he was the one kataras been having all those dreams about. He offered them a way home on his "flying" bison. He didn't believe a word of it but they didn't have many other options. Plus this was way better than rowing a canoe (that they didn't have, mind you) by himself.

****

****

___________________

****

****

They make it back home and introduced aang to the village. Everyone was so excited to finally meet an airbender. They were more excited to find out that him and katara were bonded. Gran-gran thought this called for a proper celebration, but considering the circumstances and the shape of the village they couldn't have one. 

****

****

Granny carried katara off to do chores. Leaving sokka behind with the rest of the tribe; that hated him, and the airbender; that he didn't know. After a while of aang messing around, And sokka attempting to train his group of "warriors" who were really just children. Aang and katara go missing. 

****

****

She said something about promising him she'd take him penguin sledding, if he taught her bending. But he was an airbender, and they've been gone for longer than that requires.

****

****

He starts to worry, pacing the village. Going back and forth between his watchtower and the villages entrance.

****

****

When he sees a flare in the sky he knows he wasn't crazy for worrying about which side of the war aang was really on. That flare didn't come from the water tribe. It was unmistakably fire nation. Sokka didn't trust aang, even if the kid was kataras soulmate.

****

****

Everyone was waiting at the entrance for the young lovers to return. They finally arrive and after arguing and doing some real convincing sokka decides to banish the airbender, it hurt to see his sister in so much pain, but aangs presence was too dangerous. They'd find another way.

****

****

__________________

****

****

The village got ready for whatever was coming.  
Next think you know a warship is crashing into the village. Breaking down the wall and almost ruining sokkas watchtower.

****

****

The ship door comes crashing down and out comes the fire nation troops. Dead center is someone so familiar. Someone sokkas been dreaming about for years. Although he never thought they'd meet like this. It was zuko. 

****

****

It seems zuko realized at the exact same time sokka did. He stopped in his tracks, his helmet making it hard for sokka to see his expression. But as always he seemed angry.

****

****

What sokka could see though, was his eyes. Golden almost firebright. _'There really pretty,'_ Sokka thought. And that's when it happened. A wave of warmth washed over him, making him stumble, making him dizzy. It was a nice feeling but sokka had bigger things to think about right now. He stood up straight,ignoring the warmth in his chest.

****

****

The prince scoffed, stepping off the ship.  
"i never thought we'd meet in person, especially not like this." He got into a fighting stance, motioning for sokka to come at him. He smirked, "impress me."

****

****

So sokka wasn't as good of a fighter as he ever let on. It wasn't his fault since everyone he usually trained with was gone, but just because it wasn't his fault he sucked didn't mean it wasn't still embarrassing to get his ass kicked. By his soulmate of all people.

****

****

_______________

****

****

Aang came back! He really came back. He slid in, knocking zuko off his feet. There were too many people at risk here and eventually aang decided to give himself up on the promise that zuko and his men would leave the tribe alone. 

****

****

With that aang was pulled to the boat, sokka held katara close so she couldn't run after him. It was hard to watch his sister hurt. Especially after she just found her other half, and her one actual chance to be the bender she's always wanted to be. But they had to let him go. For now at least.

****

****

_______________________

****

****

They followed the ship on appa,who happily showed himself to them after katara insulted their first means of transportation. Appa was better but the rejection still hurt.

****

****

Turns out he can actually fly. Sokka was used to being corrected.

****

****

They neared the boat when suddenly aang was sent overboard. Katara calling out to him, tears streaming down her face. The water bubbled and glowed. Just like when they first saved aang. He came bursting out of the water, bending like it was as easy as breathing. 

****

****

He sent zuko and his men overboard. Sokka kinda felt bad for the prince but he set his empathy to the side when that same prince and his uncle aimed fireballs at them during their escape. 

****

****

Aang sent them right back.creating an avalanche.He expected nothing less from the avatar. It stopped the ship from following them. They were free.

****

****

Something made sokka look back at the ship. He caught zukos eyes, he was hit with a wave of warmth. Blushing sokka slowly lifted his hand wiggling his fingers as a sort of wave. Zuko copied him, then they were gone. Too far to actually see each other.

****

****

After all that, sokka could only think about the fact that, zuko doesn't even know his name. He didn't get to tell him. You cant always get what you want though.

****

****

Sokka was hit with disappointment, it could've easily been mistaken for his own but he's felt this too many times before to not know where it was coming from. He seen the prince,his cold eyes reflecting in his mind. 

****

****

______________________

****

****

Zuko stared up at the water tribe boy. He looked better in person, and his eyes- his eyes were beautiful. You didn't really see blue eyes in the fire nation. It was all dull oranges. Nothing special. If you really wanted to see something different, the slums is where you went. Thats where the refugees are, different people from different cultures bringing bits of themselves to the very much undeserving lands of the Firenation.

Zuko didn't even get the other boys name, and as he looked around he could see his ship was more than wrecked so zuko wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is a dork first before anything. I've always thought about how foreign some eye colors are in each of the nations, maybe there not all used to seeing different eye colors especially since the war.  
> Thanks for the response on the last chapter. Its really appreciated! This chapter follows the episodes. I change a lot in it but you'll catch what's the same.


	3. There are two sides to this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on this slowly but surely. Wanna make sure i get things right. Thank you for your patience, love yall!

_____________________________

Obviously, Sokka didn't know what it was like to be the avatar, he also didn't know what it was like to be the last of his bloodline, but he knew what it felt like to have that weight on your shoulders. So naturally, After their trip to the southern air temple, they needed something to get their minds off of everything. Especially aang.

Their next stop turned out to be kyoshi island. Originally they were just looking for a stupid lake with some stupid koy fish aang kept rambling on about. Whatever makes the kid happy though.

It just so happened to be a part of the island.

Sokkas never heard of the kyoshi warriors,female warriors in general weren't really a thing back home, he couldn't believe it. But seeing as tho said warriors had him and his friends tied up to this post. He had no other choice. 

They were getting closer to the group,preparing to make due with them and feed them to the unagi.

Sokka turned to look at their leader about to say something, _anything_ to get them to stop. But everything seemed to slow down when he caught her eyes. It was exactly like what happened with zuko, not as strong but just about it.

the realization, the warmth, the absolute satisfaction that was finally meeting that long lost part of who you were.

She stopped stuck in the same trance as sokka.

Katara muttered to her right. "Aang,you might wanna do some airbending"

He shot up into the air breaking the ropes. This stopped the rest of the warriors and hushed the village's people. It was really true, this boy was an airbender. He was the avatar. He _had_ to be.

The girl, (who sokka didn't know the name of), came up to untie them, after Instructing one of her partners to remove the rest of the rope from aang's wrists.

She lets them go. they weren't tied up tight at all but it felt better not being potential fish bait.

Sokka looked himself over, not noticing the girl watching him.

she watched him stretch his arms and patt down his clothes. It was obvious they were Watertribe, they didnt hide it very well. If they were even trying to at all. Suki watched him scan the island, and the people that surrounded them. Locked jaw, wariness in his eyes, _'paranoid.'_ she thought _'good'._

he took in the last of what was around them and finally landed onto suki. he jumped a bit,surprised at the examine he was unknowingly being given. He looked around then back at her.

"Uh, hi," he waved.

she snapped out of it, her face heated and a dark scowl forming on her painted face as she made her way back into town with the other girls.

_________________

Aang was enjoying everything about the island, especially the attention. Katara,surprisingly, was focused on moving along. But he could put two and two together and guess why.

That wasn't his problem right now. sokka was on another mission. He had to figure out where that girl was. He needed to know if that was real, if the stories gran-gran told were right, like they always were.

If he was really that lucky. (He doubted it)but it couldn't hurt to know.

It took a while to find her. Walking in circles, asking different people till he got proper directions. He was sent to a lone house on a hill. It overlooked the village below, the sun shone in just the right places. It was beautiful.

He was nervous but he needed answers. Getting closer he could see the front door was already open. He stepped inside unnoticed, they were doing some sort of training. Giving the orders was the exact girl he's been looking for. _'Finally,'_ he thought.

Knocking on the door frame he got their attention. They glared at him, sending a chill down his spine. Not that he wasn't used to it by now, but judging by earlier today these weren't the type of people to be messed with.

Or interrupted.

"Can I help you?" the mystery girl asked. She was kinda scary.

"I- um, can i get your name?" He asked,stepping forward a bit.

Apparently he said something hilarious, the other warriors laughed behind open fans. It seemed to catch their leader off guard,but she complied. "Suki." She said blandly.

_'Suki, that's a nice name.'_ Sokka smiled a little.

She tucked her fans in the front of her belt, and placed her hands on her hips. Bringing sokka back to attention.  
" can i help you with anything else?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was wondering if we could talk actually," he looked behind suki at the other girls. They snickered at his discomfort. "After you're done i mean." 

Suki looked him up and down, she sighed making her decision. " come back here at sundown, then we can talk."

Sokka left. But not before crushing suki in an unpleasantly long bear hug, and thanking her five times over.

He walked down the hill and crossed through the market that just never seemed to quiet down. It was a surprise since the village wasn't really that big a place.

He spotted katara in front of one of the stands. Fruits piled up atop one another. She looked pretty pissed off, so like any other normal person who loved their life would do; he avoided her and the problem it'd cause running into her all together.

__________________________

He gets back to the house before katara. For once he's pretty glad to be alone. He needed to think.

He made his way to their shared room and sat down on one of the chairs closest to the window. It had a clear view of kyoshis statue.

its kinda weird how that used to be aang, Looking at her only reminded him of suki. Even though he _should_ really be thinking of aang.

Suki was ... his soulmate? The supposed mistake everyone in his village spoke about he assumed, But the bond was different. It didn't hit him like zukos did, it was a soft breeze on a summers day, a quick hello to an old friend. He'd never even had those weird dreams about her.

Sokka huffed, slouching down into the chair. He looked back up, passed the statue at the cloudless sky. It would be an hour or two before the sun started to set.

Maybe he could rest a bit, he closed his eyes drifting off into a peaceful and (Fortunately today) dreamless rest.

_________________

Sokka woke to the loud smack of a door closing, he couldn't really tell who it was until he heard the not so soft footsteps of his little sister.

He rubbed at his eyes and stretched when he got up from the cushion. Turning to her he asked,  
"What time is it?" 

Katara sucked her teeth." It's nearly sunset and aang still isn't back. He's off with those girls again" 

Sokka watched her walk over to a table,she started unpacking all the supplies for their trip.

"...Where did they go?" Sokka asked slowly.

"Off flying on oppa." She answered, nearly smashing an apple. 

Okay...she was beyond scary at the moment. Her and aang were soulmates, but obviously they havent talked about it. Well, properly at least.

They keep tiptoeing around each other,he  
would laugh but it seemed serious, katara was hurting. He wanted to comfort her, but now isn't the time. Katara would tell him everything when she was ready too, like she always did. It was best not to mess with her when she got like this anyway.  
He let katara know that hed be back soon, he steps out the room gently shutting the door behind him.

_'I guess I can give up my thinking space for an hour or so,'_ sokka thought.

___________________

he makes his way back up the hill, suki was waiting for him on the steps of the dojo. Makeup and uniform still present. She starts walking away when she spots him. They climb a little further up the hill and come to a sort of clif. It has a way better view of the village.

Suki sits close to the edge and turns around to get sokkas attention. She pats the space next to her and he takes a seat.

It was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. 

Sokka ended up breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for earlier, i didn't mean to insult you. I was caught off guard, which isn't an excuse but-" 

Suki cut him off, "That's why you wanted to talk? To apologize?" She gave a dry laugh. "You could've done that before."

"No," he shook his head. " i mean-not entirely, when we first got here- when you looked at me- you felt it too. Right?" Sokka asked, a little hopeful.

Sukki looked away from him, she'd hoped they wouldn't have to talk about it. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. It didn't feel like it was supposed to, or what she _thought_ it was supposed to. Something just wasn't right.

"Look sokka, i- yes i did,but i don't think we're supposed to...ya know," she gestured between the two of them. "Be together."

Sokka almost laughed. Almost.

"No no," he gave a careless wave.  
"i figured as much, I know it's not supposed to be like that. That's not what it felt like, but I do feel like we're supposed to be close. Ya know?"

He looked at suki.

suki let out a relieved sigh.

Smiles obvious on both their faces.  
Sokka turned down to the village, leaning back on his hands he bagan.

"I- back home; ya know the southern tribe, when i was little something happened. Everyone said it was an accident made by the spirits or gods or whatever. But my granny swore it happened for a reason.  
She told me that when I was placed in the water the seas rocks flashed green and went out like that." He snapped his fingers.  
"Like if you blinked you'd miss it or something."

Suki was completely faced towards him. Eyes wide, mouth half open. It was kinda cute. She motioned with her hands for him to keep going. He laughed.

" I asked her; can you have more than one soulmate? And she looked at me the way she always did. with love and patience,and she said Yes.  
She said she's never seen it before but I was blessed with two hearts."

"Aww," suki placed a hand over her heart.

Sokka continued.

"Then, I asked her how I was supposed to love two people; because obviously that's crazy. But then she hopped on the wisdom train and told me about how not all love was the same, not all love was romantic. How i could just have a best friend like my sister."

He placed a hand on Suki's shoulder, "and as cheesy as it sounds; his put butterflies in my stomach, you...yours felt like I already knew you. like we've known each other for forever. So I guess I finally understand what gran was talking about."

"Him?" She asked.

"My soulmate."

"Oh," she said nodding in understanding.

He gave her a moment to think about everything he said.

"Wow...so i guess i'm not crazy."

"Huh?"

"No one really talked about it but my mother, and when I moved I didn't have anyone. But she told me that when i was born the ground felt like it was about to give out from under them. But It didn't last and the green lights kinda took over. I brushed it off until, well you."

Sokka quirked a brow,"It really is a small world isn't it?"

"extremely." She smirked.

They burst into laughter and the tension vanished between the two. It died down soon enough, and despite everything suki wasn't quite done with the conversation.

"So," suki started off slowly."who is your soulmate?" And she ripped the bandage off.

Sokka lets himself fall back on the grass. He was hoping she wouldn't ask, just because _he_ didn't ask about _hers._  
But once again he wasn't so lucky. He finally huffed out."The prince of the fire nation."

Suki gasps,"holy shit."

"I know right?"

____________________

Sokka really oughta have more faith in the spirits and their sayings. You know the one, "speak of koh and he shall appear?" Or whatever it is. Yeah, he should be careful who he talks about. 

It's like everytime this golden eyed,scar faced, pretty prince is mentioned he just shows up. And now was no exception.

Zuko and his men were coming in on those seriously scary war rhinos.  
katara made sure the town's people were safe in their homes before the group could get any closer. They were here for them. For aang.  
They had to find a way out.

Sokka was teamed up with suki and the other girls. They took down some of the first men that came through the village. And they were currently surrounding zuko himself. 

___________________

Zuko was hit with that familiar warmth again as soon as he saw the water tribe boy. He could spot him from a mile away, and that makeup wasn't really covering up anything noticeable

He couldn't deal with him right now, or ever. He didn't need a distraction. What he needed was to find the avatar. 

He took them out quickly, he made sure not to hurt the boy much. He still didn't know his name.

"Nice try avatar, but these little girls can't save you!"

The prince spun around when he heard the airbender call out to him. He was standing in front of the famous kyoshi statue. Waiting for him.

"Finally."

Zuko sent a burst of fire his way,and like an airbender he dodged it. He maneuvered around it.

Zuko moved towards him, getting just close enough to knock his glider out of his hands.

He thought he had the advantage, but like a lot of things he was wrong. He was hit with a burst of air. It sent him through one of the houses, knocking him unconscious.

___________________

Sokka and suki were crouched behind a house. The other warriors holding the fire benders off while the group goes to escape

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki says

"What about I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

"Idk for bringing them here, for making it so now you'll have to leave again, and for feeling like I'll never see you again." 

Suki gave a sad sigh, she took sokka's face in her hands and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"We will see each other again." She smirked, "cause the spirits command it or whatever."

Sokka chuckles.

Suki gets up, releasing his face. 

"Now go, we're gonna hold them off for as long as we can."

He ran to appa, katara and aang already on board. They flew off leaving the village, leaving suki,leaving zuko.  
Sokka was serious now,he was angry. It's like every good thing was ripped away from him. And what could've been good just turned to shit.

He wiped his makeup off, and leaned back on the saddle, he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

_________________

It's been smooth sailing since they left kyoshi island. if you could call almost being imprisoned by a crazy earthbender, who turned out to be an old friend of aang's, and breaking into a fire nation jail smooth sailing.

They'd left haru and his family a few days ago and were now crossing over a forest. It seemed to go on forever and sokka was kinda sick of looking at all the green.

...Maybe that wasn't a very good choice of words. Katara called sokka and aang to attention when she spotted a big mark on the ground below. 

"It's like a scar." Sokka whispered.

They headed to the ground, getting closer they could see the scorched and burned trees.  
_'This was the fire nation,_ sokka thought. It always was.

They got off of appa and sokka ran to the nearest group of not completely torched logs. He touched them, putting some force on them to see how sturdy they were, But they cracked and he let them crumble under his palm.

He got up and looked around. The grass was completely gone,the soil was covered in ash, and the standing tree trunks were charcoal black.

"There's no life anywhere. How could they do this?!"

Katara shushed him.

He turned around,"what? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

She shushed him again pointing to aang. He was kneeling on the ash covered soil,back turned to the both of them.

_'Oh,'_ he thought.

Katara came up behind him,wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "It's gonna be okay." She says. "The forest will grow back,and when it does it'll be stronger than before. There are acorns everywhere. We just gotta give it time."

Aang shook his head, "I still should've been here."

"This had nothing to do with you."

A snap of a branch stopped aang from talking back. Someone was coming towards them. As they got closer sokka could see it was an old man.

"Those markings," he pointed at aang. "Not to intrude, but could you be the avatar?"

Aang turned to look at the two siblings for the ok. Katara nodded her head,and aang introduced himself to the old man.

He told them how much his village needed the help of the avatar and asked if they would follow him. Aang being the superhero he was couldn't just say no, and they followed the man back to his home.

__________________

Katara was holding onto Sokka's arm, they were watching aang through the hall window. The rest of the village behind them. Aang was standing at the front gate, talking to a spirit that may or may not even be there. After a while he said his last few words and brought his staff down into the dirt.

He waited some more. Nothing came. He turned on his heels and made his way back to the town hall.

"Aang, turn around!" Katara yelled nearly falling out the window.

Aang stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to his right just a bit, then up looking the spirit right in the eyes.

" you must be the heibai spirit." He bowed, "my name is-"

The haibai didn't let aang finish. It walked over him going straight for some abandoned houses. Destroying roofs and breaking windows.

He chased it around,introducing himself, telling it he was here to help, but it was no use. The heibai wasn't listening. It was hard for the siblings to watch from inside. But the villagers insisted they stay and let the avatar handle it.

Aang hopped on one of the rooftops just behind the heibai.

"Could you stop breaking things for a minute and listen?!" No response. "I command you to turn around _now!"_

And the heibai did exactly that. it was quick, and aang didn't see it's hand come up,hitting aang and sending him flying.

Sokka was over standing and watching.  
He ran outside to help aang, he could hear katara calling after him but he'd already left.

He ran up behind the heibai throwing his boomerang. It hit it, but didn't help much. It turned to look at him and he ran towards aang.

"Sokka go back!"

"We'll fight him together aang."

"But i don't wanna fight him unles-"  
Aangs protest was cut short. The heibai grabbed sokka,making its way out the village.

Aang hopped on his glider,following right behind the two. 

He could hear sokka screaming, that just made aangs heart beat faster. He got closer to the heibai,sokka's hand was outstretched and aang put his out as well. He needed to grab him.

Their fingers locked,then there was nothing.

__________________

Sokka woke up to nothing. It was just dark and empty and he didn't know where he was. It was scary and calming. He was all kinds of confused. He stood up and put one foot in front of the other. Slowly. He put his arms out in front of him too, just to make sure he wouldn't bump into anything.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hello.", a deep voice answered back. sokka could hear the smile in that voice but it didn't calm his nerves a bit.  
He whipped around and came face to face with…someone? Something?

It was the shape of a person. But they were just ... light. He was surprised he was looking at them at all. The figure took a step closer, sokka took a step back.

He started "Are you- who are you?"

The figure laughed, "I am agni."

sokka made a face. He continued "Like from the stories? _The_ agni? Or is this some spirit world mumbo jumbo aang got me into?"

Agni cocked his head to the side, analyzing the boy before him. "Your a chattery one, he says. We don't have much time for formalities. The avatar is a child,but he's quick. You'll be out before you know it. But first i need you to do something."  
He started walking away.  
"Follow me." He called back.

Sokka ran to catch up.  
"Don't you wanna know my name? Or something?"

"I already know who you are." He says matter of factly.

"Oh. Well what did you want me to do?"  
Agni didn't answer.

The floor changed from pitch black to dirt roads. The light shone again, he could see he wasn't far from where they'd landed that morning. They walked for a while passing parts of the forest that were still alive.

Then, sokka heard a voice he's only ever heard in his dreams. Coming towards them was a group of earth benders, and behind one of the men was zuko's uncle. General iroh. He was mostly naked and chained up. _'What was he doing here?_ Sokka thought. Better yet, _'where is zuko?'_

They walked past the group and he caught the generals eyes. He went quiet making the earthbenders give him weird looks. It was like Iroh could see him, he almost swore he could. Every step sokka took iroh's eyes followed, but when the soldiers asked the old man what was wrong, he simply said it was nothing.

Sokka brushed it off,turning away he ran back up behind agni. They continued walking for what felt like forever. Sokka was fed up.

"Where are we going?" He asked a little stronger.

"No need for anger, we're here." He pointed to someone else. A lone fire bender, unsurprisingly it was zuko.

Sokka was fuming,"Why did you bring me here?"

Agni turns to sokka, he could see the frustration on the child's face. Agni didn't want to anger him but he needed the boys help. For his people. For the world.

" Please forgive my son,the people that wield my power have not used it correctly in many years. They destroy and think they're spreading their power with people,but they are not. zuko has been blinded by those lies. I ask you now to forgive him, and help him.  
He is stuck on the wrong side of history."

"And you want me to what? Make him come to _our_ side? His whole _thing_ is capturing the avatar!"

agni shook his head. "Convince him, he'll listen to you."

"Are you crazy!?" Yelling at an "all mighty" spirit, god, whatever, was probably disrespectful,but sokka couldn't care less right about now. "Its _**zuko,**_ he doesn't listen to anybody."

If agni had visible eyes, sokka was sure hed be looking at him like he just said something completely stupid.  
"But he's yours." 

Sokka's face heats up "He's not mine." 

Agni laughed and all of a sudden sokka was alone, and zuko was staring at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Zuko yelled

Sokka shushed him, "You better quiet down, you'll look crazy talking to yourself."

Zuko's stunned, his good eye open wide, mouth agape. It was different from the scowl he always wore. He shook himself back to attention. The crease in his brow coming back to its rightful place. Sokka walked up to the prince. Zuko watches.

"Let me up." Sokka says hand already on the back of the rhino's saddle. He tries to lift himself up, but ends up phasing right though the animal. 

Zuko chuckles. Sokka notices.

He gets up quickly and walks on zuko's right side.

"I'll just-"

"yeah." Zuko cuts him off quickly.

"Okay."

Sokka settles in the silence, walking alongside the prince.  
They both realize how close they are, but it was better not to say anything about it. Seeing as though they were both on opposite ends of a war.

Sokka didn't know how to start this conversation he was tasked with either. So he was stuck with more than one problem at the moment.

Turns out he didn't have to start it, zuko decided to speak up first.

"What are you doing here, uh…" 

"Sokka." The boy answers, picking up on the fact that the prince didn't know what to call him.

Sokka continues. "I don't know _what_ i'm doing here. But i do know i was _brought_ here to talk to you."

"Kinda vague." 

"Not really."  
Sokka laughs. Zuko's heart stops. He spent all this time, all these years avoiding even thinking about this kid. And now here he was, right beside him. As absurd as this situation was, he couldn't help but think that it felt right.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sokka asks,looking up at him.

"I'm looking for my uncle."

Sokka was expecting him to say that. He knew how much zuko loved the old man, even if he only got glimpses of their interactions. The way iroh would always fuss over the prince, and the way zuko would pretend he hated it.

Of course he was going after iroh, he was all zuko really had.

"I'll help you find him." Sokka says proudly.

Zuko stops the rhino. He turned to sokka and realized quickly that, that was a big mistake. He forgot how easy on the eyes sokka was. He spun back around whipping the reins. 

"You need to leave."

Sokka runs back up beside him again." I saw him on my way to you. A group of earthbenders have him locked up."

"I gathered," zuko scoffs.

Sokka continues."Besides,We need to talk."

"About what sokka?"

"Youre not stupid zuko,You've had to have seen all the damage the fire nation has done. Your people abuse their power, under your dads command."

Zuko's breath hitches at the mention of his father.  
"Don't speak of my father." He says lowly.

Sokka rolls his eyes even though zuko can't see.  
"Then how are we supposed to get through this? He's the reason that this war is still going on."

"He's trying to help." Zuko denies.

"He's _trying_ to take over. You can't sit here and tell me you don't see that. This is all wrong zuko."

Zuko was angry,but the thing was, sokka was right. Everything was wrong.  
Zuko was a banished prince,sent on a mission to retrieve the avatar. This was his legacy. This was his destiny but it always felt wrong. Hearing the way the other soldiers took land that didn't belong to them, or the way they treated the people never sat right with him. 

Even fighting with sokka felt wrong. But this is what he _had_ to do. No complaints and definitely no questions.

"I just want to go home." He says.

"But they dont want you home."

"Sokka." Zuko tries to stop him. He keeps going.

" How long has the last avatar been missing?" Sokka asks rhetorically.

Zuko waits already knowing the answer.

"One hundred years, people have been looking for him for _years._ And they've all come out empty handed. There's no way Ozai sent you on this "mission" and expected you to come back."

Zuko's blood starts to boil.

"He didn't expect you to find aang at all. He wanted you to fail from the start so why would you wanna go back to that?"

"That's all i know!" Zuko snaps,stopping the rhino abruptly. 

He tightens his grip on the reigns, his vision is blurry from anger and probably some tears. He's taking ragged breaths and sokka doesn't know what to do. He didn't mean to make him so angry. He didn't mean to cross a line even if he didnt know it was there.  
Sokka's heart shatters a little.

He leans over trying to get zuko's attention, but their conversation is cut short when they hear the group of earth benders. It sounds like iroh was giving them a hard time. 

_____________________

When they get to the clearing zuko tells sokka to stay put. But there's no way zuko was leaving him with the rhino, and sokka definitely wasn't going to listen to zuko anyway.

They get to the edge and see the earth benders position a bolder right above iroh's bound hands. Zuko jumps in quickly, stopping the bolder and breaking his uncle's chains.

Iroh looks up, he watches sokka slide down the side of the slope. Sokka catches sight of him too, this time realizing that the general can,in fact see him. Sokka slapped a hand to his forehead, "I knew i wasn't crazy."

Iroh greets the water tribe boy,"It is nice to see you again young man. Thank you for helping my nephew come all this way."

Zuko growls, grabbing their attention "We don't have time for this right now uncle!"

Sokka moves closer to zuko, "what are we gonna do?" He says, looking at the battle ready, yet slightly confused earth benders.

Zuko glances over his shoulder, "me and my uncle will handle them, _you_ are going to get out of the way."

"I couldn't get in the way if I wanted too," sokka tries to say, but the fighting has already started.

______________________

It didn't take long for the two firebenders to take out the quintuple, it was actually entertaining for the watertribe boy to watch. Sokkas never seen firebending up close; that wasn't directed at him. For once since this whole journey started, sokka didn't get caught in the crossfire of a battle. 

Sokka watched the two, mostly zuko. Maneuver around the boulders with ease, like his feet never really touched the ground. Now that he was thinking about it sokka guessed zuko was kinda like aang in that sense. But he had to remind himself that these were two completely different people. Aang is by design,an airbender. Everything came naturally to him. But zuko fought; and he fought hard. Sokka would know.

Sokka didn't realize he hadn't been paying attention until he caught a pebble literally rolling through his foot. It was kinda funny. He looked up, the earthbenders lay unconscious under the rubble, sokka could see the twitch of a finger or two. He thought they should leave soon before they woke back up, he said so out loud. 

He got no reply. He turned his head to see zuko and iroh exchange soft smiles; and now that sokka was seeing it in person, he could wholeheartedly say that zuko looked even better with a smile on his face.

__________________

Iroh could feel the atmosphere change, even more so when he catches the smile on sokka's face. It warms his heart that someone could look at his nephew like that, after everything he's been through. Even though the paths of these two are so different. Iroh steps away from zuko when he too turns to look at sokka.

Sokka walks up to zuko, and really looks at him. He sees his golden eyes that always seem to be filled with so much rage. He looks at the scar his terrible excuse of a father gave him. He thinks about how ugly their first meeting was, and about how when they part; it'll go right back to that. And bathes in the fact that right now they're okay. He wishes he could hug him at least. The spirit body would not allow that though, sokka could almost feel himself waking up from whatever this was. He never really cared for spiritual stuff, never paid attention to it. So he didn't really know what was going on with him, but he could feel himself sort of fading. 

He couldn't say it didn't make him sad, or that it didn't make him want to cry, or lash out at least a bit. Moments like these; the good ones, were always too short. If sokka was whole he would bring the prince into a hug, he would hope zuko would hug him back. 

They couldn't even have that. 

Instead sokka apologizes, for making zuko so angry before, and for not being able to stick around for longer.  
"Just think about what i said." It comes out more of a whisper as his soul gets swept away. The firebenders looked on at the space that was once the watertribe boy, that was once the prince's soulmate, that was once sokka.

________________________

Iroh turns to his nephew and hums. A knowing smile on the old man's face.

"Your friend is very interesting." he stated. 

Zuko blushed, turning his face away.

"Let's go" he ordered. It was easier to cover up your embarrassment with anger anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love Iroh I mean what's their not to love.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wondered how sokka really felt about everything that happened with his family.  
> He didn't get to grieve like katara did, but she handles it badly so that's probably why.  
> Also,should i write in zukos pov more?  
> I probably will.


End file.
